The mouse husbandry and genotyping core will support the use of mice in this program by: 1) performing routine husbandry of transgenic, knockout, and other mice for all proposed, 2) determining genotypes of transgenic and knockout mice, 3) cross-breeding genetically defined mouse strains, 2) distributing and knockout mice to investigators in the individual projects. This core will work with the Vanderbilt University Animal Care Facility the use of genetically defined mice for use in the study of inflammation.